stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Banting
Star Trek: Banting was a serial roleplay for the online game Star Trek Voyager - Elite Force using the RPG-X2 Mod. This SRP took place on the server ST-O-RP (star trek online roleplay). This roleplay started in February 2008. Information Banting is based in the 24th century on board the vessel, , crewed by one of the most interesting crews in Starfleet. The vessel is of an design, but was refit to fit the needs of the Banting. Backstory Season One began with the launch of the Banting from Deep Space Nine. The crew come across an alien species known as the Mertipians and get into combat with them. Come Season 2, the Banting became lost and attempts to find its way home. In the final season, the crew had lost all hope of returning home, losing their captain in the process. By the end, the Banting was "decommissioned" and mothballed. The crew was reassigned to the USS Banting-A and commenced an exploration mission into the Gamma Quadrant. Crew roster CO(season 1-2): Kaialin CO(season 3): Lewis XO(season 1):Telex Ferra XO(season 2):Lewis XO(season 3):Brex CE (Season 1 + 2) : Brex CE (Season 3) : Serena CMO:Jana Portmoor COS(season 1-2): Lewis COS(season 3):Wade OPS:Wade SOPS:Joe Riker ACE:Serena CSO(season 2-3):James David DR Pocketos SEC Addams SHO Teben ENG Solomon Racer SEC Caied SEC Biesman SEC Wolf ENG TJTox ENG Mari Gail Episode list 1:01: Trial by fire - The Banting, a newly refitted excelsior class science vessel must defuse a battle between two major gamma quadrant powers 1:02: Carry a big stick (1/2) - The Banting comes across a species, called the Mertepians, much like the Klingons by nature, that look like Species 8742, who board the vessel. The Starfleet crew repel the attack! 1:03: Carry a big stick (2/2) - The Mertepians give up trying to capture the Banting and instead try to destroy her, in the battle stellar cartography transmission with Starfleet is damaged beyond repair, the Banting is successful in the battle but extremely damaged. 1:04: Displacement - With the battle won the heavily damaged Banting tries to make her way back to the Bajoran wormhole, with only short range sensors operating the Banting is almost blind. She comes across a subspace tear, which almost causes a warp core breach and almost destroys the warp engines, needing weeks to repair, the tear then pushes them further across the gamma quadrant. The Banting slowly makes her way home. 1:05: Escalation - Q pops in for a visit then introduces the Banting's crew to an 'old friend' the Banting prepares for battle yet again! 1:06: Revenge - The Banting is almost repaired again, warp will be back in 4 more days and a new stellar cartography lab is under construction. However, a lone probe crashes into an alien planet and the Banting investigates... 1:07: The testing times - With the Banting's warp drive restored the crew must test it... At that moment a small fleet of the Mertepians' ships enters the system and the warp drive creates a wormhole dragging all the ships in! 1:08: Revelations - The Banting finalizes preparation for the new stellar cartography lab, as it is brought on-line a message comes through saying that Banting is missing in 'the conduits' and the plan should go ahead...at that time a sun explodes on long range scanners and a message is heard as being a success, the voice then says "Set course for the Alpha Quadrant", the Banting follows... 2:01: The Attack (1/3) - The Banting goes after the message hoping to find who sent it, only to be led to Q, confused the crew tries to see if they took 'a wrong turn' but Q tells them the message came from the future and they need to prepare, all the crew ignore him, and keep looking for where the message came from. External links *